


Boiling Sugar

by sinkintosilence



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对: Travis/Sonny分级: NC-17警告:公开场合偷偷摸摸的性爱崔师傅带着他刚认识的大眼萌妹去电影院看黄片的故事(题外话:他俩在这两部早年片里真的声音和造型都超软，猛男必看)
Kudos: 3





	Boiling Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 配对: Travis/Sonny  
> 分级: NC-17  
> 警告:公开场合偷偷摸摸的性爱
> 
> 崔师傅带着他刚认识的大眼萌妹去电影院看黄片的故事
> 
> (题外话:他俩在这两部早年片里真的声音和造型都超软，猛男必看)

“Travis，很多人在第一次约会时就会上本垒，我知道。我是说，这里是美国不是吗？人们总是追求效率——”

Sonny紧张的胡言乱语害得他咬到了自己的舌头，不过至少制止了更多混乱的蠢话。年轻人低着头无措地翘起皮鞋，又踩下脚尖，反复几次后总算冷静下来，抬起他大得不可思议的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他今夜的男伴，一脸认真地说道:

“但他们起码会在请人吃完饭后再请人上床。”

然而站在他身旁的Travis听得满脸疑惑:

“你到底在说什么?”

Sonny仍旧睁着他的大眼睛看着Travis，抿了抿嘴唇，神情无辜道:

“如果你今晚还想干我的话，我们应该先去那边的咖啡厅里吃个派。旅馆我无所谓，你随便选一家吧。”

说完又后知后觉地红了红脸，他表现得太熟练了，好像这种话从他嘴里说出过几十遍似的，可是不是的，这些台词都是他临时想出来的，就像他当初临时决定抢银行一样。这太奇怪了，Sonny想，他才刚遇到他的第二个男人，怎么就能想出这样的台词和剧本呢？

“你说话像个妓女。”Travis果然也不赞同地皱了皱眉。

Sonny有些生气，心想明明你才是那个第一次约会就带人来看色情电影的!不过他瞪了瞪眼睛，却没真的发火，他不大想提前结束这个夜晚。

“你不喜欢吗？”

Travis想了想，回答:“其实没有。我只是好奇你为什么要这么说。”

“因为你带我来影院，可是我比较喜欢在床上做爱。”而且我还有点饿。

Travis又皱了皱眉:

“我没想要在影院里干你。”

夜风吹干了Sonny被狗日的下午汗湿的卷发，他觉得有点冷，宽松外套下的白衬衫黏在皮肤上很难受。于是他牵起Travis的手就往影院里走，夜班出租车司机的手粗糙又温暖。

“那我们早点看完电影早点去床上。”

Sonny微笑起来，他不觉得那么饿了，而且前台那儿还可以买到一些爆米花和巧克力棒，棒极了不是吗？

***

Travis没怎么认真看最近的电影宣传，所以他不太清楚最近上映这部的情节。反正都差不多吧他想着，咬了一口手里的巧克力棒，粘稠的半凝固糖浆在唇齿间胶着融化，吞咽下去时仿佛连嗓子都尝到了一股黏糊糊的甜味。

荧幕上的女人含着一根粗长的阴茎呻吟着，摇晃的镜头给了她那蠕动的咽喉一个特写。

Travis突然觉得喉咙很干。

“你想让我吸你吗？”

邻座的Sonny突然小声地提议，出神的Travis差点被吓到跳起来，他扭过头盯着自己今晚的约会对象，但男人并没有转过脸。在扔出个大胆提议后Sonny继续若无其事地看着电影荧幕，半垂下的眼皮在昏暗的影厅里莹莹发亮，光晕柔和。这时候他的眼睛看上去终于不那么吓人的大了，Travis胡思乱想着。

“不，不用，我没硬。这些电影对我来纯粹只是消磨时间的，因为我总是睡不着。它们从没起到什么其他作用。”

Sonny对他的回复敷衍地点了点头，然后抓了把爆米花送进了嘴里。

Travis又盯了他一会儿，Sonny仍旧没有看他，却也没有起身要离开的样子。电影忽然换了段暧昧的萨克斯音乐，女演员随着节奏勾人地低低喘叫着。

她听上去是那么的性感。

Travis看着Sonny微微张口舔了舔嘴唇，水渍在他比上唇更饱满的红润下唇上闪着细腻的光泽。有条舌头藏在后面，蠢蠢欲动。

“我现在硬了。”

想象不可遏止，似乎有点太美好地驶向了一个危险的方向。Travis的老二开始在裤子里发疯，天呐，他真的硬得要命了，希望刚刚那条甜蜜的提议还有效。

Sonny的嘴唇张得更开了，Travis发誓自己听到了一声被及时扼死的微弱呻吟。他慌乱地眨了眨眼后才看向Travis，惊慌使他的眼睛瞪得更大了。

他的脸肯定红透了。Travis想。

Sonny胡乱撸了把自己乱糟糟的卷发，顺带揉了揉发烫的脸颊试图逃离窘迫。但他得说这他妈的根本没什么用。

接吻似乎是目前唯一正确的选择了。顾不上撒到地上的爆米花，Sonny双手揪过Travis夹克外套的领口把自己的嘴唇凑上了对方的。Travis的嘴唇干燥而滚烫，Sonny吮吻着那两瓣比自己稍薄的唇肉，压抑的喘息在接吻的声响中溢出，他是个结过两次婚对象还有男有女的男人，不管怎么说经验也比才当兵回来的Travis丰富多了，而Travis看上去也很享受他主导的亲吻，两只手慢慢爬到他的背后收紧。Sonny伸出舌头舔了舔Travis唇上残留的巧克力味，对方立刻张开了嘴热切地含住他探入的舌尖。动情交缠的水声很快就被电影女主拔高的尖叫盖过，平时都对这些矫揉造作的高潮毫无反应的Travis却像是被刺激到了一样，猛地揪住Sonny西装外套发力，松开了这个吻。

Sonny迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，不解地问他:

“你感觉不好吗？”

“不。”Travis小口喘着气，摇了摇头，“我感觉很棒。”

“呼，我也是。”Sonny的脸上绽出个灿烂的微笑，大眼睛眯到几乎看不见。

他能说什么呢，Sonny就是这么奇妙。

Travis为这个真诚的笑容小心翼翼放缓着呼吸，迟钝地眨了眨眼。

生活烂透了，不久之前，Travis终于有勇气承认，不是因为街道上的垃圾或者人渣，而就只是，生活本身，他妈的烂透了。他永远都不会找到能与之交融的人了，他要继续孤独地游荡。

直到他遇见Sonny。

“操蛋的美国没有爱，也没有爱情。”

握着方向盘的Travis抬头望了眼后视镜里失魂落魄的男人，在心底默默地点头赞同。

“见鬼，我都要为他去抢银行了，为什么他该死的非得告诉我他不爱我呢？他当我是白痴吗？为什么他非得说出来呢？我又不是不知道!”

“生活烂完了，兄弟，我只想结束它，你知道吗？以一种稍微有意义点的方式。”

自言自语的男人抬起头来，Travis这才注意到他那双大得夸张的眼睛。

“这下该死的全泡汤了，我没办法说服自己去为一个完全不在乎自己的人冒险。这跟理智没什么关系，这，这太悲哀了，比我的人生本身还要悲哀!我不要这种结束。”

男人说着，眯起了自己的大眼睛，最后疲惫地用双手捂住了脸。

Travis踩下了刹车。

“我到了吗？”Sonny从手心里抬起脸来问道。

“不。”Travis从驾驶座上转过身来，望着他道:

“但你真的想回去吗？”

过了好一会儿，或许没一会儿，Sonny摇了摇头。

Travis冲他露出个微笑，然后转回身去坐好，给车调头。

“我知道有个地方可以消磨时间。”

Sonny没有问是什么地方，他问了别的。

“在去的路上，介意和我聊聊天吗？我叫Sonny。”

“Travis。你想聊什么都行。”

***

接着他们就来到这里了。

Sonny，sweet Snny。生活烂透了，一点不假，但是掉进泔水里的花朵是无辜的，Iris是无辜的，Sonny也许没那么无辜，不过他也跟Iris一样甜。他想要身边的人都感到快乐，上帝啊，砂糖都不会许这种愿望，更不要说他还真的努力去实现这点。

Travis觉得自己光靠着吻他就能射在裤裆里，这太丢人了。青春期以后就不能有这种行为了，一个男人应该有比裤裆和右手更远的目标。

“所以你还是想要我吸你吗？”Sonny犹豫地挑了挑眉。

Travis抿着嘴唇盯着他看，点了点头。

荧幕上的剧情显然在他俩无暇顾及时跳到了下个阶段，特写镜头放大着女主用涂着红色指甲油的手指抚慰自己毛茸茸的阴部的画面，女人一边揉搓着一边挤出更大声的浪叫。

Sonny伸出右手放到Travis的小腹上，摸索了会儿腰带和皮肤间的空隙后就直接不假思索地把整只手都塞进了Travis的牛仔裤里，Travis连忙配合着解开自己的皮带拉下拉链，好给Sonny腾出更多的空间发挥。

他的老二不算是什么没见过世面的处女，但这确实是它除了自己外和别的男人的第一次。同样的参军经历在Sonny的掌心留下了与自己相似的老茧，一种陌生的熟悉感随着撸动的动作不断地磨蹭过他老二敏感的皮肤，新鲜的快感刺激着Travis情不自禁地在座位里小幅度地挺动起臀部，加快着阴茎在Sonny手里的抽送。上帝啊，Travis后仰着头绷紧了脖子生生咽下一声爽到的呻吟，用余光瞥到坐在一旁的Sonny仍面容平静地盯着荧幕看都没看他后Travis都要崩溃了。

肌肉收紧的大腿开始因为酸痛抽搐起来，Travis坚持不住地重重坐回座位上，背上汗津津的，大口喘着气。

他甚至还没射。

Sonny抽出了手，确保足够安静地从自己的座位上挪到了Travis大开的双腿间，跪坐在两排座椅间的狭小空隙里开始给Travis口交。

Travis回过神来垂着眼看向胯间那堆蓬松的黑色卷毛。至少这次不是某个需要他去拯救的雏妓了，他恍恍惚惚地想。

Sonny在含住他的阴茎时抬起眼来看他，晃动的光影落在他的脸上，他的大眼睛里。Travis被吸引着伸出手，从那打湿的卷发抚到发烫的脸颊，然后看着那两瓣闪亮红艳的嘴唇微微撅起着分开，紧紧包裹在他的龟头上。Travis颤抖地攥住了Sonny的黑发，无声地喘息起来。电影终于进行到了插入的环节，摄像镜头颤巍巍地跟随着阴茎挤入阴户的画面逐帧放大，直到荧幕上只剩下被龟头撬开的肉瓣微微外翻的场景特写。

Travis感到一阵头皮发麻，大脑一片空白。

下一秒千篇一律的抽插和喘叫就又使镜头混乱起来，光影再次浑浊，影厅里的黑暗盖住了自己腿间冲击性的画面，但Travis的感官还停留在刚才的战栗中，以至于在Sonny给了他一次深喉后就忍不住射了出来。

Travis瞪大了眼，大口大口地粗喘起来。

Sonny发出一声被噎到的呜咽，脑子都射空的Travis这才回过神来松开了对方的头发。Sonny吐出他的阴茎后开始捂着嘴咳嗽起来，大眼睛里含着被呛出的水光。

他这样看上去真漂亮。Travis想着，扶起对方重新坐回座位上。

Sonny瘫坐进座椅里继续看着电影，耷拉着的眼皮遮住了大眼睛里的光亮，只剩刚刚使用过的微微撅着的嘴唇闪亮依旧。

Travis又盯着他瞧了一会儿，谁都没有说话，虽然Travis很想问他硬了没有，如果硬了的话需不需要他的帮助，他会很乐意提供帮助的。

但Sonny仍没有要说话的意思，他似乎是真心喜欢这部电影。于是Travis郁闷地收回视线，转而漫不经心地跟对方一起盯着电影屏幕，直到无论是看到女人的嘴唇、指甲、眼睛还是阴户都只能想起那两瓣隐匿在黑暗中的红肉时，Travis终于烦躁地放弃。他不想看电影了，本来也就是打发时间的无聊玩意而已。他现在不想打发时间，他想带Sonny回家做爱——或者别的什么。

小个子男人被他拽出影院后还有些不满地冲他瞪着眼睛，但年轻的出租车司机只是不由分说地把他抱进滚烫的怀里，然后就这么抱着他在原地左右晃动着，像是一支笨拙过头的探戈。影厅里的萨克斯配乐也许传到了夜风里，Sonny想，下巴抵着Travis的肩膀，眨了眨眼睛，又抬头望向影院门口上的霓虹广告牌:

今日放映:《快乐结局》*

好吧，好吧。

Sonny伸出手抱上对方的后背，手指攥紧了夹克外套的布料。大眼睛又眯成两道缝。

那好吧。

**Author's Note:**

> *阿尔的眼睛真的很大，但是在热天午后的几张剧照和宣传照里简直太他妈的大了  
> **关于嘴唇的kink其实来源于教父1里迈克被揍了回家后的一个抽烟的镜头(如果你知道我指的哪个画面的话，真的超色的www)  
> ***结尾的梗来自《纽约，纽约》
> 
> 最后再多说几句，他俩在这两部片里的设定真的惊人的相似，Life sucks I'm screwed up但是，无论是Travis还是Sonny，本质都很甜，超甜，也许他们曾想放弃自己的人生，但从来没去screw up别人的人生，拯救Iris的Travis和照顾人质的Sonny真的都超超超超级甜TT


End file.
